<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>''I never thought i would see you again'' by KatherineCalvinandNickClarkeforever1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392204">''I never thought i would see you again''</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineCalvinandNickClarkeforever1/pseuds/KatherineCalvinandNickClarkeforever1'>KatherineCalvinandNickClarkeforever1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineCalvinandNickClarkeforever1/pseuds/KatherineCalvinandNickClarkeforever1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys.<br/>This is my first FanFiction. So please bear with me in this one.<br/>Hope you enjoy!<br/>Thank you!!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble | The DoctorDonna, The Doctor/Donna Noble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys.<br/>This is my first FanFiction. So please bear with me in this one.<br/>Hope you enjoy!<br/>Thank you!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''My head, it keeps getting hotter and hotter and hotter and hotter''</p><p>cried Donna before she collapsed. The Doctor got free and ran away from The Master and ran and ran and ran and his run was so romantically fast like there was nothing left for him except from to find Donna and that was what was so lovely. He ran to try and find where Donna was.</p><p>''Donna, oh my god. Please wake up''.</p><p>The Doctor buried his head into her shoulder. ''What happened?'' the Doctor heard her sweet voice say ''Oh my god Donna. You're okay'' cried The Doctor ''Of course i am. What happened?. Hang on what are you doing here?''</p><p>''What?. You remember me?. I've missed you so much Donna'' cried The Doctor</p><p>''Course i do. You were the man who was at my house that time. Why did you miss me?. You could have just come round again if you had wanted to''</p><p>''Oh yeah. At your house that time. I remember''</p><p>''Why, what were you on about?'' questioned Donna</p><p>''Oh nothing. Doesn't matter'' said The Doctor</p><p>''Well obviously it does'' said Donna</p><p>''Honestly it doesn't''</p><p>''Honestly Spaceman, always the awkward one aren't you?''</p><p>The Doctor looks at Donna and Donna looks at him ''Why did i just say that?. Who is Spaceman?'' questioned Donna</p><p>''Me'' said The Doctor</p><p>''What?. I don't know you. Get off me'' shouted Donna</p><p>''Okay, i am sorry. Please just don't go. Please?''</p><p>''Why?'' questioned Donna ''Just don't. Please'' said The Doctor</p><p>''Why do i feel like i know you?. I feel like i don't want to go and leave you. I feel like in want to stay with you forever and never leave you. Ever. Why do i feel like that?. Hang on, its John Smith isn't it?''. ''Yes'' replied The Doctor ''Well John. Why do i feel like this?. Like you are the most important man to me in the world and that i don't want to let you go. Answer me!''</p><p>''Donna, i can't tell you, i am sorry'' replied The Doctor</p><p>''Please?'' asked Donna</p><p>The Doctor felt to torn because on one hand he wanted to save her and he knew there was both chances that she could die and he didn't want to risk that because he loved her but there was a chance that she could survive and he would have his adventures with her again and he had struggled without her. However he didn't know whether to just leave her and let her marry Shaun and get on with her life without him. Wilf had commented that she was better with him but he wasn't sure she was because he had destroyed half of her life. The companion that meant the most to him he had destroyed half of her life. He wanted Donna back and eventhough they had both said they had no romantic interests in each other, The Doctor knew Donna did and he knew he loved her and not just as a best friend and he wished he had been brave enough to tell her and if he restored her memory then he would be able to tell her and she could travel in the TARDIS and they could be together again but as more this time. He missed everything about her. Whether that was her perfume smell or her beautiful auburn hair that reminded him of Autumn with all the colours. He missed everything about her and he needed to tell her that but he didn't want to kill her or make her worse to take home to her family. He also thought about Sylvia. She always told Donna she was no good and that she never would be but he knew that she was different. The most important woman in the whole of creation and the most important person in his life.</p><p>''John?'' came Donna's sweet voice''</p><p>The Doctor snapped out of his dream about her being amazing and focused on her that he was still holding like he was when she woke up and anyone that had looked at them could see he loved her and that Donna did, but obviously Donna didn't know that.</p><p>''Sorry, yes Donna?'' replied The Doctor</p><p>''I said your name about 10,000 times John. A penny for your thoughts''</p><p>The Doctor got worried then because how could he tell her what he was thinking about her. Right now she hardly knew him but except from the voice in the back of her head that was telling her that she knew him. When The Doctor looked into her perfect blue eyes and let his eyes wander down her body and her perfect lips he suddenly made the decision.</p><p>''Right Donna. You're going to have to trust me with this''</p><p>''Okay''</p><p>Donna and The Doctor just looked at each other and she wondered why on earth she trusted him when she had only met him twice but something was telling her to trust him. He honestly felt like the most important man in the world and she wasn't ready to give him up eventhough it would hurt Shaun but she felt like she trusted this man the most in the world and no one had even come close with the trust she had. She knew that it was weird because of all the hurt and anger that her mother brought on her all through her life. The little comments that ate away at her until she didn't trust her anymore and didn't trust anyone except from her Gramps. So when she felt like she trusted this man more than her Gramps she knew he was something special to her so she decided to trust him and let him do what he needed to do.</p><p>''Right. I need you to remember the words 'Doctor' and 'TARDIS' okay Donna?''</p><p>''Yes okay i will remember those words''</p><p>''Good. You have to promise me that if you feel uncomfortable or anything hurts then you tell me. I need to trust you on this''</p><p>The Doctor knew he could trust Donna because of all that time with her. He trusted her with his life and he trusted her the first time he met her and wondered whether he had fallen in love with her when she was going to get married to Lance and that was why he was so disappointed when she turned him down the first time and then when he was so shocked when she said yes the second time but then he had something that was telling him not to let her on the TARDIS because she meant more to him then any of his other companions ever. ''Of course i would tell you. I trust you. For some reason'' said a confused Donna</p><p>''Right ready?'' asked The Doctor</p><p>''Yes always'' replied Donna</p><p>The Doctor put his fingers on her temple and started to flood his happy memories into her of those two and normally that would be a problem because every minute was amazing and was a happy memory with her. Whether it was her waking up and coming into the TARDIS. He remembered when he had a bad dream and he went into her room crying and all she did was hold him close and stroke his hair and whisper soothing words to him to get him over and he remembered that he fell to sleep almost straight away because she was brilliant at making him happy and even in her presence he was so happy and the happiest he had ever been with anyone. Suddenly Donna got all these memories of those two and knew she wasn't going mad by dreaming about this and especially remembering the giant wasp when they went to go and visit Agatha Christie. She remembered the kiss and how her feelings flooded out when she kissed him and how she felt it meant something to The Doctor but she dismissed it but now she was sure she shouldn't have dismissed it and told him how she felt there and then and she felt so annoyed that she didn't tell him but that was the past and she couldn't change that eventhough he had a time machine. The Doctor remembered the kiss and how he could feel that it meant something to Donna and it meant the world to The Doctor. They suddenly broke contact and he felt her in his heart again but repaired.</p><p>''Oi Spaceman. Hi'' said Donna</p><p>''Well you're definitely back Donna'' laughed The Doctor</p><p>The Doctor was crying with happiness and as was Donna. The Doctor leaned towards her and she leaned towards him and just as The Doctor was going to press his lips against hers she let out a hard cry like she was in pain.</p><p>''Ow. Its really hurting. Doctor stop it. Please. Help me''</p><p>''I don't know what to do Donna. Hang on i might but i don't know if it will work. Listen to me, i will do anything to save you. I promise. I love you''.</p><p>''Doctor. I love you too and always have done but please help me''</p><p>The Doctor was in despair...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hi. I know the notes are at the beginning but i wanted to say something here as well.</p><p>If you want the story to be carried on then please comment and if you don't i will just start a new story about these two.</p><p>I was thinking about writing thirteen or fourteen episodes that would have been series 5 if Donna didn't lose her memory and the Tenth Doctor didn't regenerate into the Eleventh because i have to say that Donna and The Doctor are the best thing that ever happened and Catherine Tate and David Tennant are also the best thing that ever happened in this world (look at my name. Tatennant. Their ship name) and it only felt right to do my first FanFiction with those two. If there are any improvements then PLEASE let me know so i can change that and just be honest in the comments and just tell me what you really think</p><p>Thank you in advance Tatennant xx</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ''Who says we aren't meant to be together?''</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor didn't know what to do because he wasn't ready for Donna to die but then again he would never be ready. He had to find a way to save her!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wilf, River Song, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Shaun Temple, Sylvia Noble mentioned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor was in despair and he didn't know what to do. Maybe if it was someone else he would remember what to do but she was clouding his judgement and he was constantly questioning whether he should do this and that just like on the TARDIS to keep her safe...</p><p> </p><p>''Doctor help me'' cried Donna ''Please''.</p><p>''I don't know what to do Donna'' despaired The Doctor</p><p>''Of course you do. You're the cleverest person i know and any other day you would know what to do'' said Donna</p><p>''Donna. Don't you see. It's you. You cloud my judgement and i don't know what to do'' snapped The Doctor</p><p>''Well i'm sorry'' snapped back Donna</p><p>''No, i don't mean it like that. I mean you are the most important woman in the whole of creation who gave up half of her life to save me from the pain later on'' said The Doctor</p><p>''How many times have i got to tell you?. I am NOTHING special'' shouted Donna</p><p>''Yes you are, you're brilliant Donna Noble'' shouted back The Doctor</p><p>''Why do you always say that?. It's like you need someone who is important and you need someone who is clever just like i was when i was part Time-Lord and part human, but you took that away from me Doctor. Just help me and then let me go''</p><p>''I say it Donna because its true and there is no way i am letting you go now. You can forget it. I am sorry for taking that away from you but i had to. I would much rather know you were alive rather than dead. Even if it is half alive and you don't remember me, and for your information i loved you how you were. It didn't matter that you weren't clever in some ways but then again in some ways you were clever'' shouted The Doctor</p><p>''Shut it Dumbo. What do you mean you love me?. What did we agree when i came on the TARDIS?. And how the hell was i clever?''</p><p>''Earthgirl. I always have loved you and i only told you that to save me from heartbreak!, and you were always clever. Who was the one who gave me a shock when i needed it?. Who was the one that realised from the dates around the place that the war between human and hath?. Who had her own universe in the library?. Who defeated a whole fleet of Daleks and then gave half her life?. YOU!!. They are only a few examples of how amazing you actually are Donna''</p><p>''Right'' said Donna </p><p>The Doctor suddenly realised how to save Donna. Just keep her talking and tell her everything and then her brain will be too flooded with memories that she can't die. He worked it out and was so happy. </p><p>''Right Donna. Have you noticed something?''</p><p>''Yes, my head isn't hurting as much now'' said Donna</p><p>''Exactly!. Keep you talking and remembering and your brain floods and it is impossible for you to die''. </p><p>''No, its hurting again. That's not a cure Doctor'' said Donna</p><p>The Doctor suddenly smiled as he had remembered something</p><p>''What the hell are you laughing at?'' asked Donna</p><p>''Technically i am smiling, not laughing. However now i will laugh'' cried The Doctor</p><p>''Why?'' asked Donna</p><p>''Right, OK, this is risky but i am prepared to take it. Since you left, i have been working on a cure for you. I have been working day and night, so it is very unlikely for it to not work''. </p><p>Donna and The Doctor screamed with joy. Then suddenly Donna said</p><p>''Hang on. We can;t jinx it. Oi. Stop screaming''</p><p>''Sorry Donna. I am just so happy'' cried The Doctor</p><p>''It might not work yet!!'' said Donna shaking her head at the man who looked like an excited puppy that was going to have a treat</p><p>''But it will'' said The Doctor. ''Can you walk?''</p><p>''I don't know'' said Donna. </p><p>Donna tried but her legs were too weak for her to stand</p><p>''No''</p><p>''Ok, what about if i bring the TARDIS to you or do you want me to carry you?'' asked The Doctor</p><p>''Oh Spaceman. That's an offer i can't refuse''</p><p>They both burst out laughing</p><p>''No. Don't carry me. Just support me while i stand and then walk please?''</p><p>''Of course. Anything for you Donna Noble''</p><p>''Aww thanks. NOT!!''</p><p>''Oh Donna Noble. You really haven't changed have you?''</p><p>''Not now no'' replied Donna</p><p>''What does that mean?'' asked The Doctor</p><p>''Lets go. I'll explain in the TARDIS'' said Donna</p><p>''OK. Come on then''</p><p>The Doctor got Donna up and supported her to the TARDIS where he got her lied down in the med room</p><p>''Right then. Sharp scratch Donna. Sorry'' said The Doctor</p><p>''Great!!. You know how much i hate injections''</p><p>''Sorry Don but i need to do it'' replied The Doctor</p><p>''OK. Hurry up then'' said Donna</p><p>Donna and The Doctor just looked at each other for a minute. He remembered this. Glances that went on too long and hugs that lasted forever because neither wanted to let go. The days and nights of laughing with each other. He never had that with any of his other companions. Not like with Donna. Conversations flowed so easily not like with Martha when it was just awkward and with Rose it got awkward, but with Donna it wasn't like that and he knew they had just clicked on the day they met each other and to be honest he knew right from day one, that was what he wanted his marriage to be like. With Donna standing at the other end of the aisle. He had never pictured it any other way. Then River had put a spanner in the works but she died in the library and he didn't truly know who she was but if he changed history then he maybe wouldn't even meet River. He would be with Donna for the rest of her life. </p><p>''So then, what did you mean earlier?'' </p><p>''I always knew there was something wrong with Gramps and he always saluted the sky like a nutter and then i always used to have dreams about a skinny bloke in a suit. Yeah you dumbo before you ask. I knew something was missing out of my life because no matter who i had with me i always missed something. Like someone had been torn out of my heart and i lost something really special and i didn't know what it was''</p><p>''There done!''</p><p>''Whats done?''</p><p>''Its in you now and let me guess. You didn't feel a thing?''</p><p>''No'' replied Donna</p><p>''Classic. Get you talking and you don't feel anything!'' said The Doctor</p><p>''Oi!'' said Donna</p><p>''So how do you feel then?''</p><p>''Amazing. Never felt better, thanks to you as always''</p><p>''Good. Thank you by the way'' said The Doctor</p><p>''What for?'' asked Donna</p><p>''Just for being you'' replied The Doctor</p><p>''Thanks Spaceman. Do you mind if i go to bed because i am so tired?'' asked Donna</p><p>''Of course not. Before you go in though. I need to do something''</p><p>''OK'' replied Donna</p><p>The Doctor walked down the hall closely followed by Donna. They got to her bedroom and The Doctor went in and closed the door</p><p>''Charming'' thought Donna</p><p>Suddenly the door opened and The Doctor threw a load of clothes out and his pyjama top landed on Donna's face</p><p>''You absolute...''</p><p>Suddenly Donna stopped and The Doctor appeared in front of her. He had quickly put fairy lights on the bed frame and around the walls, he had put candles on the bedside cabinets both sides of the bed and had put pictures of those two all around the room. Much more than she had put there herself.He had made the room look so beautiful and romantic that Donna couldn't find the words</p><p>''Wow, they day Donna Noble was speechless, i must go and find my camera and mark it on the calendar'' said The Doctor gently</p><p>''Oi. rude!'' replied Donna</p><p>''Do you like it?'' asked The Doctor</p><p>''Its beautiful. Thank you so much Doctor. This is amazing. Its just so beautiful. Hang on, why were there half of your wardrobe in here?''</p><p>The Doctor looked strangely embarrassed</p><p>''I don't sleep in my bedroom anymore''</p><p>''Where do you sleep then?''</p><p>The Doctor just looked at her, then she suddenly realised</p><p>''Oh, you sleep in here?'' asked Donna</p><p>''Yeah, i am sorry. I just missed you so much and this was the only way i wasn't crying everyday and every night. I am sorry''</p><p>''Whoa. Calm down. It doesn't matter. If it means that much to you then move in here?''</p><p>''Really?'' asked The Doctor</p><p>''Yes'' replied Donna</p><p>''OK''</p><p>The Doctor went to go and get his clothes he had chucked out of the room before Donna came in</p><p>''You know. It's kinda sweet'' said Donna</p><p>''What is?'' asked The Doctor</p><p>''That you came to live in my room'' said Donna</p><p>''Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment, i think''</p><p>''You should do'' replied Donna</p><p>''We need to talk Donna'' said The Doctor</p><p>''Yeah, i know'' replied Donna</p><p>They both got changed into their pyjamas with one either side of the room and the TARDIS grumbled and they both got under the covers </p><p>''I'm sorry Donna'' said The Doctor</p><p>''What for?'' replied Donna</p><p>''Taking half of your life from you''</p><p>''Its OK'' replied Donna</p><p>''Listen. There is something that i have always wanted to tell you. I really do love you Donna'' said The Doctor quietly</p><p>''I don't see how we can be together, we were best friends. I don't want to ruin that''</p><p>''Who says we can't be together?''</p><p>''I don't know Doctor''</p><p>''Oh i have just thought, hadn't you better text Wilf and Shaun?''</p><p>''Yeah i should do''</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WILF</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hey Gramps. I am okay and i am with someone who i would trust with my life and he saved me. I will come tomorrow and come and see you. I know you're worried as to where i am and i just want to ask you. Are you at home? Love D xx</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey D. Where are you sweetheart?. Yes i am home. G xx</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>With the man who you salute to every night xx</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>What? xx</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>With The Doctor Gramps x</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>You can't be. Come home darling xxxx</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I promise i am and i am safe xx</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>What are you doing? xx</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Right now?. I am lying on my bed with the Doctor talking about everything xx</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Okay. Come home tomorrow. Has he done something with your memory? xx</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yes Gramps. He has completely restored it xxx</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh thank god. Love you Don xxxxxx</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You too xxxx</strong> </em>
</p><p>''Right. Gramps is done. Shaun next. Wish me luck''</p><p>''Good luck Donna'' laughed The Doctor</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>SHAUN</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hey. I am okay before you start worrying because i know what you are like Shaun x</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Where are you? xxx</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Having a night off x</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Listen we need to talk tomorrow about the wedding. I don't think it should happen but we need to talk about it tomorrow x</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>What?. Donna don't do this xx</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Tomorrow x</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Okay, love you D xx</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Only Gramps calls me that</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry xx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>''He is done'' said Donna</p><p>''Who is it now?'' asked The Doctor</p><p>''Mum'' replied Donna</p><p>''If she tries anything i will personally go to your house and get her''</p><p>''Thanks''</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>SYLVIA</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'm fine</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Where are you Donna? x</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I have just said. I am fine</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun just rung me. Why are you cancelling the wedding? x</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'll tell you all tomorrow. Night</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Night xx</strong>
</p><p>''Well. Us two together. What do you think Donna?''</p><p>''I don't know yet'' said Donna</p><p>Donna opened her mouth</p><p>''I think...''</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this!!. Read the next one to see what Donna says</p><p>x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Donna's decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last chapter ended in a cliffhanger of what Donna would decide to do?. Would she decide to travel and get together with The Doctor or go home to her family??. Here is what she does.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. Thank you so much for reading my last chapters!!. This one is only going to be a short one but i will make sure that my next one will be a long one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Well'' asked The Doctor</p><p>''I can't'' replied Donna. ''I can't do this. We were best friends and i don't want anything to change that''</p><p>''But why?'' asked The Doctor</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Told you it was SHORT. Sorry. I will carry it on tomorrow though</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, </p><p> </p><p>Sorry i haven't updated in a while but i have written my next chapter and will be posting on Monday (i have to make sure it is the best it can be)</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading...</p><p> </p><p>Tatennantforever1 xx </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>